Один большой секрет
by Orla Dark
Summary: Моргана враг Камелота, так думали все, но у Мерлина есть один большой секрет.


**Название: **Один большой секрет

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** Kassandra XVI

**Фандом: **Мерлин

**Персонажи/Пейринг: **Мерлин/Моргана

**Жанр:** романтика

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Категория: **гет

**Количество слов:** 1568

**Дисклаймер:** Все принадлежит BBC, я только балуюсь

**Саммари:** Моргана враг Камелота, так думали все, но у Мерлина есть один большой секрет.

**От автора: **по заявке** .mrs**

В воздухе витал запах зелени, да и сама зелень, веточки и прутики летали словно снежинки. Никто не думал, что все обернется именно так.

Когда в Камелоте сообщили о новых планах Морганы по захвату замка, король Артур, его доблестные рыцари, а так же верный придворный маг Мерлин, выехали в чисто поле чтобы принять бой с ведьмой. Но Моргана не покинула небольшого холма неподалеку, лишь оживленные ею деревья сражались против клинков и проклятий рыцарей после очередного удара под дых веткой. Последнее, конечно, не вредило ни физически, ни морально, ведь у деревьев не было ушей.

Хлесткая ива сбивала рыцарей с ног, ее тонкие длинные ветви свистели в воздухе как кнуты. Артур, Гавейн и Леон сражались каждый со своим ясенем, от них как раз и было больше всего срубленных веток и листьев. Экскалибур и заколдованные Мерлином мечи прекрасно справлялись даже с толстыми ветками, хоть и не с первого раза. Сам маг применять заклинания не спешил, его больше волновало, что его дерево оказывает ему весьма неоднозначные знаки внимания. Оно уже один раз попыталось ударить его по мягкому месту и пощекотать ребра.

«Моргана, прекрати!» - мысленно обратился к ведьме маг. – «Все догадаются!»

«Зануда…» - услышал он в ответ веселый смех Морганы. Ему сразу же представилось ее радостное лицо, как она стоит там, в стороне и смеется над ними. Удивительно, с какой легкостью она способна контролировать каждое околдованное растение, чтобы никто серьезно не пострадал, и при этом заигрывать с ним. Его восхищенные мысли прервал шлепок по пятой точке, все-таки она воспользовалась его секундным замешательством, пока меч не отбивал никаких атак.

«Моргана!» - крикнул маг и тут же пожалел об этом. Дерево замерло, как будто было ошарашено услышанным. Ему казалось, что среди листвы он мог разглядеть недоуменное лицо Морганы, или возможно это его воображение разыгралось, но там, на холме, она определенно выглядела так. Одна из веток с размаху ударила Мерлина по щеке, хорошо что это была весьма тонкая с кучей листьев ветка и удар пришелся мягкий, но тем не менее ощутимый. Тут же осознав свою ошибку, дерево кинулось Мерлина утешать, пыталось листьями погладить по щеке, но Мерлин срубил ветку мечом.

«Я в порядке» - спокойно сказал он, и они продолжили борьбу уже без всяких игр. Как только Мерлин заметил, что все утомились сражением, он прочел заклинание, и деревья замерли там, где стояли.

- А раньше ты этого сделать не мог? – Артур тяжело дышал после сражения, щеки его раскраснелись, а губы растянулись в довольной улыбке.

- Это было бы не так интересно… - улыбнулся Мерлин. – Вы же не хотите, чтобы ваш народ считал, что я делаю все за вас, милорд?

Все присутствующие рассмеялись, а Гавейн дружески хлопнул Мерлина по плечу. Вернувшись в Камелот, Артур устроил пир, чтобы отпраздновать очередную победу над Морганой. Вино лилось рекой, а рассказы рыцарей о новом приключении обрастали новыми невероятными фактами. Мерлину нравилось вот такое беззаботное время, кроме тех случаев, когда Моргану вспоминали не в лучшем свете. Еще больше ему не нравилось слово «ведьма», именно так ее теперь все называли.

Проблема была в том, что никто не знал настоящего положения дел. Мерлин и Моргана давно пришли к соглашению не трогать друг друга. После того, как бывшая подопечная короля осознала, что Моргауза, Алварр и прочие борцы с тиранией Утера использовали ее, она решила больше никогда никого не слушать, кроме себя самой. Оказалось что ни королевство, ни власть ей не нужны, лишь магия была ее единственным интересом. Моргана быстро училась, пробовала новое и очень скоро начала придумывать свои собственные заклинания. Но лучше всего ей удавалось исцелять, она могла даже спасти человека на грани жизни и смерти. Мерлин пробовал научиться подобному, изучал травы, исцеляющие заклинания, но они никогда не выходили как надо.

- Великий Мерлин, оказывается, не во всем так велик, - смеялась Моргана, она наслаждалась своей ролью учителя.

Они даже не заметили, как сблизились. Все началось с одной маленькой просьбы Морганы, которую Мерлин посчитал невинной и безобидной, а потому с легкостью выполнил. Затем у Мерлина возникли вопросы к Моргане как к провидице, и она не отказала ему. Услуга за услугой, они стали относится друг к другу иначе. Теперь, когда Мерлин не скрывал свою магию, а Моргана не пыталась убить всех, кто ему дорог, им было легче общаться. Спустя полтора года их новые дружеские отношения переросли в нечто большее. Мерлин приходил просто для того чтобы поболтать и узнать, что нового произошло в ее жизни. Моргана одним взмахом руки накрывала на стол при помощи магии и интересовалась, если Артур изменился или все такой же осел.

Их первый поцелуй оказался полной неожиданностью для них самих. Просто Мерлин поцеловал ее на прощание, и она ответила, как будто они делали так каждый раз. После этого Мерлин месяц не появлялся в старом замке, служившем Моргане домом. А когда вернулся, они никогда больше не говорили об этом, но и целовать друг друга не перестали. Если бы весь Камелот знал, насколько близки они стали, если бы они знали, что все атаки Морганы были спланированы ими вдвоем. Не нужен был ей замок, она делала это для Мерлина, который жаловался, что рыцари и король заскучали за нудными государственными делами. По-видимому, сами рыцари жаловались ему, а он ей. И каждый день Мерлин думал лишь об одном, когда он снова окажется в замке Морганы, обнимет и поцелует ее.

- Почему ты не пришел ко мне! – Моргана строго смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди, а Мерлин думает, сколько она простояла на холоде, пока ждала его.

- Что ты тут делаешь? Это опасно, - шепчет Мерлин и, схватив ее за руку, ведет в замок, прямиком в свою комнату. Она покорно позволяет ему вести себя окольными путями, чтобы не попасться страже на глаза. Пару раз им все-таки приходится прятаться в одной из многочисленных темных ниш замка, но их никто так и не заметил.

– Ты забыла, что для всех ты все еще враг? – теперь, когда стража не могла их застать, Мерлин мог говорить в полный голос.

- Извини, что волновалась за тебя! - Моргана злилась, но все же провела рукой по щеке, на которой виднелась ссадина и небольшой порез. – Больно?

Мерлин мотнул головой, но Моргана все равно взяла его за руку и подвела к большому окну в комнате. Нежным прикосновением руки, она повернула голову Мерлина, так чтобы лучше видеть ушибленное место в свете луны.

- Я в порядке, - улыбнулся маг, Моргана выглядела такой серьезной, будто попала ему в глаз или лишила парочки конечностей.

Она ничего не ответила, ее глаза на миг окрасились золотом и Мерлин почувствовал, как тепло распространяется по щеке. Секунду спустя, Моргана провела тонкими пальцами уже по полностью здоровой коже.

- Вот теперь все в порядке, - она впервые за вечер улыбнулась. – Привет, - Моргана поднялась на цыпочки и быстро поцеловала его в губы. – Как прошел твой вечер?

- Скучно, ты даже не представляешь! Все бахвалятся своими подвигами, чтобы впечатлить дам, - усмехнулся маг.

- А тебе совсем нечего было рассказать? – усомнилась Моргана.

- Просто не было подходящей дамы, - Мерлин улыбнулся, - ведь леди Элизабет уехала навестить свою тетушку… ой, - Моргана больно ударила его под ребра, - шучу-шучу!

- Сегодня особенный день, Мерлин, - почти торжественно произнесла она, что заставило Мерлина волноваться, он забыл о какой-то годовщине или ее дне рождении? - Сегодня день, когда я скажу тебе «нет».

- Нет? - тупо повторил Мерлин, в недоумении глядя на нее.

- Нет, - снова сказала Моргана. - Нет новым сражениям, нет новым нападениям, нет новым одолжениям подобного рода, Мерлин. Как же Артур простит меня и разрешит вернуться, если я постоянно нападаю? Как люди Камелота узнают, что я изменилась и теперь могу помогать им, лечить их, даже оберегать, когда они постоянно слышат о моих кознях, большая часть которых даже не мои! - С каждым словом Моргана повышала голос, Мерлин сразу понял - она думала об этом не один день и была рада наконец-то высказаться. - Мне надоело быть врагом, Мерлин, мне так хочется уснуть и увидеть хороший сон, в котором никто не проклинает меня за что-то.

- Никто не будет, когда я расскажу всем правду, - Мерлин подошел к Моргане, положил руки на плечи и повернул к себе лицом. - Теперь, когда я знаю, что тебя беспокоит, я сделаю все. Чтобы это прекратилось.

- То есть ты пойдешь и скажешь Артуру и его рыцарям, что последние полгода их победы над ведьмой были лишь фарсом? - Моргана скептически изогнула правую бровь, улыбаясь представленной картине лиц рыцарей.

- Эммм, нуууу — Мерлин замялся, подобная ситуация не казалась ему веселой. Сразу представились разъяренные лица его друзей, и как им всем будет неловко узнать, что все это время они хвастались несуществующими победами. Мерлин сглотнул и нервно улыбнулся. - Мы можем придумать что-то, - предложил Мерлин. - Какой-то подвиг или... можно же как-то... - Мерлин думал, но ничего в голову не приходило, лишь ужасная картина расплаты Артура за обман.

- Мерлин, - Моргана провела рукой перед его лицом. - Конечно, придумаем, не беспокойся ты так. Думаешь, тебя заставят опять конюшни чистить в наказание? Или оставят на целый день в колодках? - она улыбнулась. - Ты же сильный маг, тебе все нипочем.

- Конечно, - Мерлин гордо выпрямился. - Не беспокойся, все будет хорошо.

- Хорошо, а то у тебя был такой испуганный вид, - усмехнувшись, сказала Моргана.

- Ах, испуганный значит, - Мерлин подхватил ее на руки и закружил по комнате. - Я покажу тебе, как называть великих магов испуганными!

Мерлин повалил ее на мягкие покрывала, что-то очень быстро шепча ей на ухо, но она не могла этого расслышать, ей было щекотно и она, не переставая, смеялась. Он внезапно остановился, глядя ей прямо в глаза, и улыбка исчезла с его лица. Наклонившись, он поцеловал ее, всего мгновение и она ответила на поцелуй.


End file.
